As large battery cells are more frequently included as a power source for automobiles, it is desired to provide a protective structure for a battery that can also position the battery centrally within the vehicle for more efficient weight distribution. Traditional underbody structures are made primarily from sled runners and cross members that extend orthogonally between the runners to form ladder type underbody structures. These traditional underbody structures put packaging limitations on the size of individual battery cells and the potential locations and arrangements of battery cells that may be incorporated into the underbody structure. Furthermore, traditional cross members running orthogonally between opposing rocker rails tend to transmit side impact loads along the cross members and into any intersecting battery casing, such as batteries housed within a drive shaft tunnel that intersects with the cross members.